


Un instant entre parenthèse

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, little drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: C’était censé n’être qu’une amitié.Mais avec le temps passé sur le Destinée, quelque chose avait changé entre eux.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Camille Wray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Un instant entre parenthèse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> Cadeau pour toi ma fille ♥

C’était censé n’être qu’une amitié.  
  
Une amitié née pendant le trajet entre la Terre et la base Icare.  
  
Une amitié avec un homme comme Nicholas Rush était compliquée à gérer, il était agaçant, refusait de partager ses idées et ses hypothèses.  
  
Mais elle s’y était habituée avec le temps.  
  
Les choses avaient progressivement changées, sans que Camille ne s’en rende vraiment compte. Jusqu’à ce que le colonel Young revienne seul d’une planète. Elle lui en avait voulu, elle l’avait considéré comme responsable. Et elle avait réalisé qu’elle ne voyait plus Nicholas comme un simple ami.  
  
Et ça lui avait fait peur, parce qu’elle aimait Sharon, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu’un d’autre. Parce que c’était _Nicholas Rush_ , parce que cet homme n’arriverait probablement jamais a oublié sa femme, et qu’elle savait qu’elle n’arriverait probablement jamais à la cheville d’une femme comme Gloria Rush.  
  
A son retour elle avait tenter de s’éloigner, d’épargner son cœur, mais il ne lui avait laisser aucune chance. Le coup d’état avait plus ou moins foiré, elle espérait juste que ça ferait réfléchir les militaire, et le colonel Young en premier. Camille était d’accord pour dire que Nicholas avait ses torts dans toute cette histoire, mais l’abandonné sur cette planète ? Oh certes, Nicholas avait confirmer l’histoire de Young, mais Camille n’y croyait pas.  
  
Elle continuer, elle avait fait de son mieux, étouffant le plus possible ce qu’elle ressentait. Ça n’était pas facile, parce que côtoyait tout les jours Nicholas.  
  
Tout avait été très difficile, et compliquer. Entre l’alliance Luxienne qui avait attaqué, Nicholas qui avait utilisé les pierres de communication pour échanger avec le colonel Telford. Camille n’avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle avait cru que Nicholas allait réellement mourir, que le colonel Young allait le laisser mourir. Mais non, ça avait été juste.  
  
Camille avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de tout ça. Trop de peur, pas pour elle-même, mais pour tout le monde en fait.  
  
Heureusement, malgré les blesser, tout s’était relativement bien. Et Camille adorait voir TJ et le colonel Young avec la petite Carmen, qui avait survécu de justesse, la petite avait faillit mourir.  
  
Deux visites sur Terre, pour voir Sharon avaient suffit à Camille pour comprendre qu’elle ne supporterait plus cette situation bien longtemps, d’autant plus que pour la deuxième, elle avait utiliser les pierre de communication avec le docteur Perry.  
  
Quand elle put aller sur Terre une troisième fois, en même temps qu’Eli, elle n’hésita pas cependant. Décidée à mettre les choses à plat avec Sharon. Et ça s’était mal passé, très mal passé.  
  
Si elle avait pu aider Eli a faire venir sa mère sur le Destinée pour quelques heures, le temps que la femme retrouve le moral et l’envie de se battre, Camille était totalement chamboulée. Incapable de retourner jusqu’à ses quartiers, elle s’était appuyée contre l’une des parois du vaisseau et s’était laissée glissé par terre, laissant libre court à son chagrin.  
  
Elle s’en était doutée bien sûr, que ça risquait de se finir. Mais elle n’avait pas imaginer que ça se passerait aussi mal. Sharon l’avait accusée de ne rien faire pour essayer de revenir, pire, elle avait insinuer qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de revenir. Ça avait dégénéré et Camille avait dit des choses qu’elle regrettait, le peu de confiance qu’avait eu Sharon l’avait trop blessée, et cette rupture brutale lui brisait encore un peu plus le cœur, déjà malmené par ce qu’elle ressentait pour Nicholas et le fait que ça ne serait jamais réciproque.  
  
« Camille ? »  
  
Elle sursauta, et leva les yeux, le regard troublés par ses larmes.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l’aider à se relever.  
  
Acceptant la main tendue, Camille se retrouva tirée en avant pour atterrir dans les bras du scientifique. Elle tenta de se s’écarter en bredouillant des excuses, mais il la retint, et elle se laissa aller dans l’étreinte. Petit à petit les pleurs se tarirent, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité. Et aimée, étonnement.  
  
« Merci…. » Murmura-t-elle en s’écartant légèrement.  
  
« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là comme ça. » Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient bien pensé, il n’était pas un enfoiré sans cœur.  
  
Camille réussit à sourire, même si elle était toujours triste. Néanmoins, la présence de Nicholas l’aidait.  
  
« Viens. » Dit-il en l’entraînant doucement à sa suite.  
  
Lorsqu’il s’arrêta Camille l’observa un peu surprise, et quand il ouvrit la porte des quartiers devant lesquels ils étaient, elle n’osa pas bouger. C’étaient ses quartiers à lui, et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé sur Terre pour toi, mais je ne crois que rester seule soit une bonne idée…. » Au fond il n’était pas vraiment sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, elle pourrait mal le prendre et penser qu’il songeait à tout autre chose qu’à lui apporter de la compagnie et du réconfort.  
  
« Je…. » Camille hésita un instant, puis, elle hocha la tête. Si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle n’avait pas envie d’être seule. « D’accord. »  
  
Elle le suivit à l’intérieur, tant pis pour ce que les autres pourraient dire ou penser, elle avait juste besoin du réconfort d’un ami. Enfin, ça n’était pas comme si aurait vraiment quelque chose à dire. De toute façon, elle ne laisserait personne propager des rumeurs, et elle était sure que lui non plus.  
  
« Je t’ai emmenée ici, mais tu n’as rien pour la nuit…. » Nick semblait un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
« Je peux parfaitement dormir avec un t-shirt. Tu ne comptes pas me sauter dessus, pas vrai ? »  
  
« C’est évident. » Répondit Nick. Il tenait trop à leur amitié pour faire une connerie, et il la respectait assez pour ne pas tenter de truc du genre. Ça n’était pas pour rien qu’il avait repousser Mandy quand elle l’avait embrasser pendant l’échange de conscience, il avait été mal à l’aise à l’idée que ça soit _Camille_ sans être elle. Parce qu’il s’était peu à peu rendu compte qu’il tenait beaucoup à elle, un peu trop, étant donné qu’elle avait quelqu’un qui l’attendait sur Terre. Ceci dit, vu l’état dans lequel il l’avait trouvée, il avait quelques doutes quant à ce qu’il était advenu de sa relation.  
  
« Tu veux parler de ce qui s’est passé ? » Demanda-t-il après qu’ils se soient couchés, elle était installée confortablement contre lui.  
  
« Sharon a rompu. » Murmura Camille, elle faisait assez confiance à Nicholas pour qu’il n’aille pas raconter à tout le monde l’était dans lequel il l’avait trouvée, et surtout la raison. « Je me doutais que ça arriverait, mais ça été plutôt violent. »  
  
« Je suis désolé même si je sais que ça ne changera rien. » Murmura Nick en resserrant son étreinte un peu, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, il l’embrassa sur la tempe.  
  
« Dors. » Souffla le scientifique. « Je ne bouge pas. »  
  
En même temps, vu comment Camille était un peu accrochée à lui, il ne risquait pas de bouger. Et il allait probablement passer un long moment à la regarder dormir avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.  
  
Camille s’endormit rapidement, et Nick l’observa pendant un moment, la voir endormie contre lui, habillée d’un de ses t-shirt blanc était étonnant. Il n’avait pas envisagé que ça soit possible. D’ailleurs il n’avait jamais imaginé que Camille dormirait un jour dans son lit.  
  
Il repensa à sa discussion avec Mandy, après qu’il l’ait repoussée.  
  
_« Je suis désolé je…. »  
  
__« Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda Amanda.  
  
__Cette question le figea, il ne s’y attendait pas. Il ne s’était pas attendu à avoir été aussi transparent. Nick ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.  
  
__« Oui. » Répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux, le regard de Mandy était triste, et c’était d’autant plus troublant que ça n’était pas réellement Amanda qui se trouvait devant lui. « Je suis désolé Mandy. »  
  
__La jeune femme soupira et secoua la tête.  
  
__« Ne t’excuses pas. » Répondit Mandy en lui souriant. « L’amour ne se commande pas. » Cita-t-elle. « N’aime point qui veut et le cœur ne se fixe pas toujours où il devrait. » Elle ne savait plus de qui c’était, mais c’était horriblement juste.  
  
__« Merci. » Il s’approcha et la prit dans ses bras avant de l’embrasser sur la_ _joue_ _. «_ _Et Mandy, tu sais que je t’aime comme une sœur ? »_ _Il se détestait de la rendre malheureuse, mais elle méritait de trouver quelqu’un qui l’aimerait réellement.  
  
__L_ _e sourire qu’il eut en réponse le rassura, elle ne lui en voulait vraiment pas trop.  
  
__« Je sais. Merci. » Répondit-elle._ _« Nick, je veux que tu me promettes de lui dire ce que tu ressens. »  
  
__« Je ne peux pas, elle a quelqu’un qui l’attends sur Terre. »  
  
_Mais maintenant.... le regard de Nick se posa sur Camille, maintenant entre elle et Sharon c’était finit. Alors peut-être que.... Un soupir lui échappa. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Et en plus, Camille méritait quand même mieux que quelqu’un comme lui. Mais s’il pouvait juste garder son amitié ça lui conviendrait totalement.  
  
Nick finit par s’endormir, après un long moment à regarder soit Camille, soit la parois du vaisseau.  
  
Sans surprise, quelques heures plus tard, Nick fut le premier à se réveiller. Il dormait peu, et TJ lui avait déjà souvent fait la remarque, pas comme s’il l’écoutait vraiment, ce qui agaçait beaucoup la jeune femme. Camille se réveilla peu après, et sans réfléchir, comme un vieux réflexe refaisant surface, Nick l’embrassa, une façon de dire bonjour. Juste un vieux réflexe, une habitude perdue depuis un long moment.  
  
Puis, il réalisa ce qu’il venait de faire et il recula brusquement. Sans remarquer que Camille ne semblait pas dérangée.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui pas ce qui m’a prit. » Dit-il sans oser la regarder.  
  
Bon sang, elle allait probablement lui en vouloir. Et il s’en voulait aussi. S’il perdait l’amitié de Camille à cause de ce foutu réflexe…. Une main fine se posa sur sa joue et il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Camille, elle lui souriait toujours.  
  
« Ne t’excuses pas pour ça. » Chuchota-t-elle, en se rapprochant pour venir se caler dans ses bras. « Il faut que je t’avoues quelque chose. » Continua-t-elle, et cette fois, elle semblait gênée.  
  
« Camille... »  
  
« Je t’aime. » Dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t’aime, mais c’est le cas. Je ne sais pas non plus comment c’est arrivé mais... »  
  
« J’ai comprit. » Dit-il en embrassant la paume de la main de Camille, il resserra un peu son étreinte avant de se rallongé en l’entraînant avec lui, tant pis pour le boulot, ils pouvaient bien profiter d’un petit moment de tranquillité. « Je t’aime aussi Camille. »

**Author's Note:**

> Défi couple 364 : Nicholas Rush/Camille Wray [Foire aux couples]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> ACTION 118 : Serrer quelqu’un dans ses bras [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Nicholas Rush/Camille Wray [Ships farfelus]  
> ACTION 90 : Souffrir d’une rupture [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> écrire un Nick/Camille [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Défi baiser 22 : Un baiser sur la tempe [Foire aux baisers]  
> Lieu du 06/09/2020 : Le Destinée [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> écrire sur Camille [Qui est-ce]  
> Nicholas Rush/Camille Wray [Bingo des ships]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°44 : Ecrire du drama et du fluff dans le même texte [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Mignonnerie du 10/09/2020 : A et B dorment ensemble pour la première fois. [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> N comme Nicholas Rush (Stargate Universe) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Prénom 31 : Nicholas [Le défi des prénoms]  
> Couleur du 15/08/2020 : Blanc [Couleur du jour]  
> Foire aux duo 2 - Nicholas Rush - Amanda Perry [Foire aux duos]  
> Prompt du 16/06/2020 : "Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" [Prompt du jour]  
> Mot du 20/07/2020 : Larmes [Mot du jour]  
> Je suis désolé 4 : "Je suis désolé même si je sais que ça ne changera rien" [Je suis désolé]  
> écrire un Nick/Camille [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> La première fois que j'ai le coeur brisé [Premières fois]  
> Citation du 15/11/2020 au 22/11/2020 de Adrienne Maillet : "L'amour ne se commande pas : n'aime point qui veut et le cœur ne se fixe pas toujours où il devrait." [Citation de la semaine]  
> 51) Duo de personnages : Nicholas Rush / Camille Wray Amitié --> Amour [Notre relation bascule]  
> Soixante et unième baiser : Un baiser pour dire bonjour / au revoir qui est donné sans réfléchir [Le défi des baisers]  
> je t’aime 105 : Je t’aime comme une sœur [Je t'aime]  
> Je ne sais pas 16 : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, mais c'est le cas." [Je ne sais pas]  
> Titre du 06/06/2020 : Un instant entre parenthèse [Titre du jour]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t’aime. » [Prompt par millier]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime [Les prompts d'amour]


End file.
